Rebirth Of My Heart
by Samira345
Summary: Do you ever felt like you weren't safe? Like wherever you go, you're being followed? Like whoever you meet, you're alone? Like whoever you love, you're putting them in danger?... I do. And I hate it so damn much... Mafia AU
1. Chapter 1 Prologue

_** Disclaimer**__****: I don't own Naruto, if I did we would have already now what happened with Sasuke and Sakura after The Last movie.** **_

_' Surrender to what is._

_ Let go of what was._

_ Have faith in what will be. '_

_Sonia Riccoti_

* * *

><p><em><strong> Chapter 1 <strong>__**-**_ _**Prologue**_

I always thought my life was perfect. Similar to a never ending fairytale. I had loving parents that were everything to me. I had perfect friends, although not many of them. Tenten and Temari were my only friends ever since I was a little girl. It's not like I couldn't have more of them, but we lived in a retreat and my wide forehead, exotic pink hair I inherited from my mother and apple green eyes from my father always made me a freak. Even through my hair is quite unique, I always loved it. But I was often bullied because of it until we moved out of the city.

I never blamed them for it, they were just children, but I would lie if I said it didn't hurt. I often felt alone, without a caring friend I could tell every little secret I held to, especially after we moved in seclusion. I became shy and self-contained. My mother and father were afraid I would fall into depression and decided to call their friends to come live with us.

That's when I met Temari and Tenten. My best friends, my sisters... We've been through everything together. From child plays, through injuries to our first fights and loves. We were happy, we had perfect lives and we wished for nothing more. But no one prepared us, and neither one of us expected, what had happened _that night_.

28th of March... The day of my own birthday and after that my life was never the same. My parents were killed right in front of my eyes... And I couldn't do anything to save them. I just cried and screamed until I could't anymore. Temari and Tenten found me in this state, both shocked, frightened and broken, just like me. Their parents were killed too and we managed to escape our own deaths.

We stayed together and we lived for 3 years in different places, trying our hardest to survive. We had to move on and mourn our parent's deaths. And as we did so, hints of who could have killed our parents slowly became known. But that meant that we weren't safe anymore and we probably never would be...

My name is Haruno Sakura. I'm 17 years old and I have no living family anymore and someone is after me and my sisters. This is my story about how I tried so hard to find my peace, happines, family and love again...

But will I ever succeed?


	2. Chapter 2 Old memories and new starts

_**Disclaimer**__****: I don't own Naruto****_

_' Family isn't always blood. It's the people in your life_

_who want you in theirs, the ones who accept you for who you are._

_The ones who would do anything to see you smile and_

_who love you no matter what. '_

* * *

><p><em><strong>Chapter 1 – Old memories and new starts<strong>_

" Mum? Dad? Are you here? " a little girl with cotton-candy pink hair asked, running through the living room in search of her parents.

" Here baby girl! " a voice answered from the kitchen as the girl ran in that direction. As she ran in, she was greeted with a hard wall. She fell on her butt and looked up to she what she had run into.

" Hey Sak, you okay? Are you hurt? " A tall man with dark-brown hair and apple green eyes that rivaled the ones of the pinkette asked, concern written all over his face.

" Sorry daddy, I didn't see you. And yeah, I'm okay. " she smiled brightly at her father as he scooped her up as if she was some 5 year old.

" Daddy put me down. I'm not a little baby anymore. " she giggled and later started to laugh hard as her father started to tickle her.

" What are you two doing here? The others will be here soon and we don't have everything prepared. " asked a soft voice from the doorway

They both turned around to see a beautiful woman holding a big cake in her hands. Her long pink hair was braided in a bun on top of her head, with a few loose strands framing her face. Her big blue eyes were looking at them with seriousness, but you could see the soft look in her eyes as she was observing her husband and daughter playing with each other.

" Hey dear. You see...Sakura was looking for us and we kinda run into each other then. " he said as he took the big cake from his wife's hands and kissed her lightly on her cheek.

" I see...Now c'mon, I'm sure Sakura doesn't want to be late for her own birthday party. We have to prepare, don't you think? " her mum asked as she hugged her daughter and planted a kiss on her forehead.

" Yes mum. I can't wait to see the girls and..."

She was interrupted by the sound of shattering glass somewhere in their house.

" What was that? " asked the frightened pinkette as she hid behind her father.

" I don't know but you two better hide somewhere. I'll take care of it. " he said as ushered his wife and daughter out of the kitchen. Before they had the chance to escape, a masked man ran into the room and grabbed Sakura's parents.

" Mum ! Dad ! " Sakura screamed when she turned around and saw her parents being held by them, but before she had a chance to run after them, she was grabbed from behind and gagged with a cloth to silence her yell.

A brunette girl lay in her bed, sleeping peacefully. Suddenly, she was roughly pulled from her dreams by a loud scream. She sprung from her bed and grabbed a kunai knife, she was keeping on her bedside table. She took out of her room and nearly ran right into her sister.

" Temari? Did you hear that? " the brunette asked, rubbing the sleep out of her eyes, as a wary feeling overtook her.

" Hey Tenten. Yeah, I heared it. Where did that come from? " the blond haired girl asked but before Tenten had a chance to say something, a piercing scream rang through the hall they were in.

" That wasn't a normal scream. It sounded like Sakura's... "

" Oh no... " both of them looked at each other, obviously knowing that something was wrong, they broke out into run. The sound of screams and muffled sobs filled their ears as they drew closer to their destination.

Both of them ran straight into the room, only to find the youngest of them in a horrid state. Tears were streaming down her beautiful porcelain face and her hands were clenched so tightly that her knuckles were white. They came to her and started shaking her so she could wake up.

" Sakura! C'mon wake up! "

" Sak, wake up! It's okay. It's just a nightmare. "

After some unsuccessful attempts, the girl suddenly sprung up, obviously awake. Her breaths were ragged and painful, tears still streaming down fom her eyes.

" Tenten? Temari? " she asked, her voice hoarse from screaming so much.

" Shh, it's okay Sakura. We are here. " she said as she hugged the shaking pinkette tightly to assure her she was there for her. Tenten sat with them and rubbed Sakura's back in attempt to calm her down.

No one spoke. It was their ritual. Sakura was having nightmares quite often, so they had their own way of calming her down. She looked up at them after few minutes of crying, her eyes rimmed red from the tears.

" I'm sorry I woke you up. " she whispered sadly, her head hung down.

" Don't be silly Sak, we really don't mind. Besides, we would have to wake up sooner anyway. "

Tenten and Sakura looked up at her, confusion written all over their faces. Temari just sighed.

" You two are really hopeless. You forgot we have school today, didn't you? "

" Fuck, I really forgot about it. " Tenten swore and started to mutter a few swear words under her breath. Sakura just giggled at her attics.

" C'mon you two, we have to prepare. " Temari extended her hand to Sakura, pulling her out of the bed and led them out of the room.

2 hours later

3 guys were standing in front of the school, talking to each other. They were surrounded by a bunch of girls that were drooling at them from apart. Fangirls... but the boys seemed to be totally unaffected by this fact. They were standing in a circle, not paying attention to any of them. Suddenly a loud blond came to them, interrupting whatever they were speaking about.

" Hey guys, did you hear that? We should be getting 3 new students today. " he said loudly, grinning like some freaking chashire cat on them.

" Jeez Naruto, I always thought girls were the troublesome ones to be gossiping, not you. " sighed the one with black hair in a ponytail that resembled a pineapple.

" Yeah, Shikamaru is right. Why would we be interested in some new students. I bet the 3 new students are girls, aren't they? " commented the second one of them with long, dark brown hair in a loose ponytail.

" Hmmm...yeah, I think so. But what does it have to do with it anyway? "

" Dobe. This means more fangirls obviously. Are you really that dumb? " asked the last one of them with short, charcoal black hair that was spiky at the back of his head.

" Oh c'mon. You're no fun. And what if they aren't fangirls? "

" Yeah right... "

As if on cue, he was interrupted by an engine and when they looked behind them, they could see 2 bikes park in front of the school. They weren't bothered by the fact that someone came on motorcycles, some of their schoolmates could afford them, but they weren't expecting sight before them.

3 girls...as they took their helmets of their heads, they could see the girls were indeed beautiful.

The first one had sandy blond hair pulled in four ponytails on her head and had teal eyes. She was wearing black short shorts with a dark purple halter top and had a leather jacket on it.

The second one that was riding alone on her bike had chocolate brown curly hair in two chinese buns on the top of her head and had steel-grey eyes. She had brown capris and a short green T-shirt that showed off a bit of her flat belly.

The last one, that was riding on a bike with the blond was the most astonishing. She had long, straight pink hair ( pink hair? ) that went down to her butt and emerald green eyes. She was wearing black leggins that showed off her toned legs and light pink off the shoulder T-shirt.

They all looked the same age, maybe with minimal distance. They must have been staring at them for a long time because the girls approached them and the tallest one with blond hair asked.

" Hey, sorry to bother you guys but we are new here and we are supposed to meet with the principal before the lessons but we don't know where her office is. Could you give us some directions? "

They were all quiet for a while and couldn't utter a word. The girls looked at them really strangely. Thankfully, Shikamaru recovered first and shook his head a bit.

" Yeah sure. You have to go straight down this way to the other building and go in the second door. You should be able to see the door right away. " he answered, giving them the right directions.

" Oh okay, thank you. Well, maybe see you later. " she waved at them and the three of them left. Shikamaru sighed and looked at the others. They were still frozen to the spot, eyes wide. They thankfully recovered one after another and looked at each other.

" Well, that was... "

" Unexpected? I'll say. "

" You see? I told you you can't always think girls will be all crazy about us. They seemed as if they didn't have any intentions of drooling. And they looked pretty friendly too. " the blond haired boy Naruto commented.

" For once I agree with Naruto. But that pink hair is somehow familiar to me... " Neji said and tried to remember where did he hear about it.

" What do you mean by that? " Sasuke asked, although he was hiding his curiousness with a stoic face.

" I heared that pink hair is inherited in only one family. But I can't remember in which. I have to ask my uncle. "

" Troublesome... " Shikamaru just sighed and watched the three retreating girls on their way to principal's office.

To the girls :

The girls were almost by the office and they were talking lightly between each other.

" Those guys were weird. " Tenten commented as she looked behind her back at them.

" Yeah, I agree with you. But the one speaking seemed kinda nice to me. " her pink haired companion said, fidgeting with the hem of her shirt a little.

" Oh c'mon you two. Don't be so strict. I think they just lost words when they saw you two. It was so obvious. But they seemed nice. " Temari winked at the two girls who's cheeks were now tinted pink.

" Temari ! " they exclaimed as they were trying to hide their embarassment.

" Just kidding! But the look on your faces was priceless. " she laughed at them and they stuck their tongues on her. " You're so childish you two... Oh my little two babies. " she cooed at them and patted their heads.

" Jeez Temari, we are not little kids anymore. Stop doing that. " Tenten exclaimed and swatted her hand away.

" I know. But you're still my little sisters, so you'll always be my babies. " she said as she hugged Sakura around her waist, the pinkette snuggling closer to her.

They found the door to the principal's office that read Tsunade Senju on it. The name sounded a little familiar but they didn't really bothered with it. Temari released Sakura from her grip, knocked on the door and went in. There sat an older woman with short, light brown hair working on a computer. She looked up from her work at the girls.

" Hello girls, my name is Chie. What can I do for you? " she asked and smiled at them.

" Hello, my name is Temari Hirosuki and me and my sisters are new here. We were told that we should come here first. " Temari started and handed Chie some papers.

" Of course. I remember now. I'm sorry I forgot a little, too much work I guess. " she apologized and ran through all the sheets Temari gave her.

" It's okay. We understand. "

The older woman smiled at them again. They were really sweet. Although just the blond one, Temari was speaking, it was obvious she was usually the mouth of the group.

" I'll take you to Tsunade-sama now. C'mon. "

They went after her to the door, she knocked lightly and stuck her head in the door.

" Tsunade-sama. The new students are here. "

" Let them in. " a blond haired woman with her hair in to low pigtails said and looked up at Chie, who nodded.

Tsunade could hear her as she let the new students in and the door opened soon after. But when she looked up at the newcomers, her blood ran cold. She stood up slowly, not believing her eyes that _she_ was alive. Tears run down her cheeks as she whispered...

* * *

><p><em><strong>Hello my lovely readers, so this is my new story. I know I didn't still finish the other one but this idea just popped into my head and I couldn't stop myself from writing. So here you go, the second chapter.<strong>_

_**I hope you liked it and will do me a favour and write a review. It will surely make my day a lot better.**_

_**' Ja ne... '**_


End file.
